diaries
by sammie-jayne
Summary: A look into the gangs Diaries into their usually day lives, How they feel and whats going on with them behind closed doors and in their heads during the episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am back again. I have had a long time off from writing as I have had a major case of writers block and have been so busy with work and things like that. Anyways back to my story, I have decided to write a story about the diary of the charactors of friends like their feelings, thoughts and so on. Enough yapping lets get on with the story. **

Chapter 1. The Pilot, Monica.

9/22/1994

Dear Diary,

Today when I saw Rachel again it was a big wake up call for me that she was supposed to be getting married well that was until she ran out on her wedding to Barry. It was a big wake up call because in my whole 25 and a half years of life I have not even been in a serious relationship before and there her and lots of others I went to High School with already married or having kids already, it really makes me feel lonely and not wanted sometimes and I hate that. Lets face it casue nobody wants to be lonely all the time.

I feel really bad for Ross at the moment because Carol moved out of their place today and in with her girlfriends Susan, lets hope that no more bad news or anything like that comes his way otherwise I dont think he would be able to deal with it too well it is most propably stressful going through a divorce let alone her being a lesbian too which propably makes it like ten times worse for him.

I went on a date with Paul last night it was okay, but I can not believe he played me like that I mean it is so rude and just totally not right, so much for not a proper date. It was so much worse this morning when he came out of my bedroom and everyone was sitting in the kitchen waiting for me to make breakfast for them all. Joey and Chandlers comments after Paul left were so inapproprite I mean they even moved my table so they could listen in on my priavte conversation with Paul, and Chandler last night when Paul came to pick me up so annoying he couldn't do nothing but keep asking Paul for his name and stuff then Joey trying to annoy me by giving Paul tips, I mean how does he even know what I like I have never been with him before. Guys can be so insensitive and annoying sometimes.

When I said that I hated men after I realised that Paul made up that stupid story and told it to be to get me into bed with him that he obvioustly used dozens of times before, I didn't mean I actually hate them just at thay present moment it was like so embarassing for me and then of course Joey and Chandler started making their stupid little jokes again. I guess the jokes were kind of true in a way but I hate it when they are right about things actually I hate it whenever anyone but me is right about anything, but I am really competative I guess.

With all that was happening around me and all the misery and annoyence it did cheer me p a lot when we all made Rachel cut up her credit cards and get a job, and to think in Central Perk too a place we go to most of the time to hang out, plus we get half price off all our coffees now cause Rachel works there, That made me happy well actually I think it made everyone happy after all we are in the coffee house just as much as are at work or in our homes. Well at least I have a roommate again so I am not so lonely and now it will be so much easier to pay rent, I mean Phoebe only moved out six weeks ago but still it gets pretty lonely and boring by myself a lot of the time.

Chandlers stories about his dreams he has can be really disturbing but also very funny I mean come on who would have ever dreamt that they would have a phone down there instead of his male parts he should have and then the phone rang I mean what hell hell was that, its like come on its a dream lets hope it never actually happens because that will be very embarassing and I guess kind of funny at the same time but still horrible for him. The next dream was kind of strange shame I didnt get to hear it all though as I had to go off to work. I hate it when I get called in and its not even may day in work because I booked it off but there you go. I will propably ask him about it later, I am sure he wouldn't mind telling me after all we are best friends.

Monica Geller.

**Okay so there it is, What do you think about it? Is it any good?**

**Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I am back again. I have had a long time off from writing as I have had a major case of writers block and have been so busy with work and things like that. Anyways back to my story, I have decided to write a story about the diary of the charactors of friends like their feelings, thoughts and so on. Enough yapping lets get on with the story. **

Chapter 2. The One With The Sonogram at the End - Ross

9/29/1994

Dear Diary,

I can not believe what Carol came to me with today. She is pregnant, I can not believe this. I mean I remember exactly when it happened and where and everything. I guess it was just something that was going to happen in the future anyway that I will become a parent soon well in less than 9 months it is now. It was such an unexpected visit by her in the first place let alone her tell me that she is pregnant then too. I was so shocked well I still am a little, I needed to tell my friends as soon as possible so I just went straight to tell them, They were all just hanging out in Monicas apartment as usual like we always do and I did my sad "Hi" that I do when I am depressed and immediately everyone wanted to know what was going on. Monica went crazy happy at the thought of becoming an Aunt to my child that is on its way. Unfortunately I still had not told my parents that Carol is even a lesbian let alone we split up and got a divorce now she's living with Susan. Stupid Susan she is so annoying taking my wife away from me like that and thinking she is better at everything that I do.

Then our parents came over for dinner well it was just us four, Mom, Dad, Monica and myself there. Of course Mom was criticizing every single little thing that Monica did and was doing as usual, I can not imagine how she is feeling with her keep annoying and criticizing her all the time must be horrible. I wonder if that is what they will do to me after they find out about Carol and I. Gee I hope not cause Mom is really hard on Mon most of the time and Mon gets so upset by it and she isn't even the crier in the family that's me. so if I was in her shoes I would have not even bothered trying and just got on with what I wanted to do but then again I would probably care about everything they say and do to me like I do now. Of course in the middle of dinner I take it that Monica had had enough of Mom and dad keep talking about her so she practically forced me into telling Mom and Dad about everyhting that is and has been going on with me and Carol lately, Yet they still ended up being upset and disappointed with Monica because she did not tell them when she knew it was not her place. After telling them I did kind of feel a lot better about everything cause it was all in the open and I did not have to keep anything from them.

Then over the next few days I was feeling pretty good about the whole Carol being pregnant thing and was hoping everything would be okay in the end. I even went to her first sonogram appointment with them it was a really good experience but it was kind of uncomfortable at times. I am so glad I was only joking about switching with Rachel about going to give her engagement ring back to Barry and her coming here instead of me today, Boy I do hope Rachel is getting on okay over there. It was very awkward at first at the appointment but then as the sonogram started it felt amazing and I would not wait to go home and show everyone the video of my baby. I think that Susan was trying to mess with my head and try to stir things up with me again but hey that is totally not usual she does it all the time. Always has since I met her. I am very glad that both Carol and Susan wanted me to be involved in everything.

**Okay so there it is, What do you think about it? Is it any good?**

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I am back again. I have had a long time off from writing as I have had a major case of writers block and have been so busy with work and things like that. Anyways back to my story, I have decided to write a story about the diary of the charactors of friends like their feelings, thoughts and so on. Enough yapping lets get on with the story. **

Chapter 3. The One with the Thumb. - Phoebe.

10/06/1994

Dear Diary,

Well that date I went on was pretty useless. I mean he was a good guy, I kinda felt a bit floppy around him sometimes when he talked about certian things but then it changed after he said that "We should do it again sometime." Well it did basically mean he didn't really want to see my again but didn't want to say so. I can't believe that Rachel didn't know any of the translations that people use when they go out in dates with each other we had to basically tell her everything, then the guys were all so surprised that we actually knew what the things meant.

I am really annoyed at Joey today because he was the reason that Chandler started smoking again, if only Chandler was not rehearsing with him then Joey wouldn't have had to smoke really badly and then Chandler wouldn't have had to show Joey how to do it properly and yet again become addicted, then of course that is why we all started arguing a little while later because we were all picking on each other with our bad habits. Mine was that I always chew my hair when I get stressed or nervous which is so true I do but, you can't help it. It is a normal thing to me something I have been doing since I was a little girl and it just became habit and stuck. I can't help it if my things I do are annoying to other people. It isn't as bad a Ross' telling everyone about their grammar or spelling or the way they say something all of the time. Good old Alan got Chandler to stop smoking well for a while anyway until I offered him $7000 to never smoke again.

When I looked at my statement and found that I had an extra $500 in my bank I knew that I would need to do something about it immediately or nothing would be done about it and I would be forever having $500 in my bank that I would not use because it is like stealing. I know I used to steal in the past but that is the past and I know it was wrong but I had no other choice back then. I was stupid and a teenager and it is what I had to do to survive out in the world, but I am a completely different Phoebe now. I am now a good, caring, strange human being, and I like it that way and do not want it to change. Besides if I was caught out and they found out that I kept and spent that money I could do to jail for it and that would be horrible. Mind you I might actually get to see my step-dad then. Anyway I told the bank about their little mistake and they took the money out of my account and decided to send me a letter, It came with a foorball phone.

Later on we all got to meet Monica's new boyfriend who we have all been wanting to meet since she told us about him. He is called Alan, he was very friendly and funny, but no where near as funny as Chandler. Don't tell Chandler that I said Alan was funny though he will probably think that we all think that he isn't funny and will get upset and annoyed with us. We all accept from Monica of course played Softball with Alan and thanks to him we actually won the game this time and didn't lose like almost always. Alan is so great with impressions and imitating people and he is just so great all the way around, He is basically perfect.

I felt really bad every time I walked past Lizzie and all I ever gave her was the alphabet soup all of the time. This time I wanted to truly help her and be a good person that I am, so I gave her the soup like always and then surprised her by giving her the football phone and £1000. I think she was happy, she looked and sounded happy to me when I gave her the envelope. I think she was actually surprised that there was real money in there to be honest. Lizzie wanted to repay me for being there for her and helping her so she offered to buy me a pretzel and a drink. I just took the drink because I was not feeling hungry and didn't really fancy eating any pretzels. Lizzie went off with her shopping trolly after she bought me the drink, I opened it and looked down I am not sure why now thinking about it I guess I just did and I found a thumb floating in my drink. Totally weird so I went to Central Perk as soon as I could to tell the others about it, They were either there or at Monica and Rachel's apartment.

I step into Central Perk and there they all are sitting in our usual place drinking some coffee and chatting away, I go up to them and tell them what has happened and offer for them to look at it. As normal Chandler made a joke about it, no-one wanted to look at the thumb in my drink. I decided to write to the company that make the drinks and explain to them what has happened and they gave me $7000 for it. I could not believe it I mean all I wanted to do was to let them know what happened. Then Monica came in and wanted to talk to us all she sounded very serious, then she broke it to us that she is breaking up with Alan. We was all disappointed and upset and didn't understand why. Well that is life lots of great mysteries that some people will never understand.

**Okay so there it is, What do you think about it? Is it any good?**

**Please Review.**

**The more reviews there are the happier I get. **

**The happier I am the more chapters there will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I am back again. I have had a long time off from writing as I have had a major case of writers block and have been so busy with work and things like that. Anyways back to my story, I have decided to write a story about the diary of the characters of friends like their feelings, thoughts and so on. Enough yapping lets get on with the story. **

Chapter 4 -The One with George Stephanopoulos - Joey

17/06/1994

Dear Diary,

Well lets start off saying that I think I made Ross upset with me for saying something about if my little joey was dead then I had no reason to live, I did not really understand the question that was asked to me I just answered randomly like I always do when the others are having a conversation and I do not understand half of it. I did apologize and he just walked away in a way that said he did not accept my apology for some reason or other.

Oh well on to other things. So Phoebe stayed with Rachel and Monica and they had a kind of slumber party thing or whatever it is called, I dont know what half this girly stuff is about or names for it so I make up my own most of the time, anyway Phoebe is staying at theirs because her grandmother and her grandmothers boyfriend are at it like rabbits so I hears her say a couple of days ago. Its good for them that they can do that at such an old age, least I know that when I am that age us guys are still able to perform properly, Wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun with the ladies out there.

Finally I convinced Chandler to come down the stairs to Central Perk with me whilst I was counting to show him that there is actually in fact less then 100 steps from our place to the Coffee place. There is ninety seven steps to the Central Perk to out place how great is that. Chandler and I could not decide between our selves who get the third and final ticket to the game, so we just invited Ross along. Then he started getting all weird because he found out the date, he was pretty strange that night until we got to the hopital and found out why he was so upset about that date but that is for later.

Rachel old rich and hot friends came into Central Perk to see her today and find out when she was moving back home, but thankfully for all of us she told them she actually isn't going to move back there and she would rather stay here. I mean thats good for everyone cause its now an even group. Then all the girls got depressed and strange because Rachel bummed them all out a bit because none of them had plans for their future. The pizza gets delivered, Still can not they got pizza without me and didn't even leave me some. It turns out that they have gotten a pizza for the man across the street George Stephanopoulos and he had a girl there, I bet they was all hoping that she would be related to him. They spent the night just on the balcony of Monica and Rachel apartment watching over at his to see what he is up to. I am guessing that they talked about all the stuff like women do, so guys, playing truth games and revealing information about themselves not to say to others only to their girlfriends.

At the game we were enjoying it very much and Ross was even taking his mind off Carol and thinking about the game and shouting at the players and stuff. Unfortunately he got hit in the face by the puck so we had to make an emergency trip to the emergency room because he was loosing blood and some teeth, did not look too great to be honest but who does with a massive bandage on their face like he had to have. We finally got him to crack about what was so wrong with that day and it was that the only person he slept with was Carol. Chandler and I were both like surprised and shocked. Then some kid picked up his puck and would not give it back so Ross tried to pry it out of the little boys hands and they both let go it suddenly flew across the room and hit the reception lady on the head and she fell to the floor in pain.

Later on we all went to Monica and Rachel's place and played some games and had a laugh. Rachel bank called up again and Chandler messed it about by actually giving her the phone to talk to them when she told him to "cover for her" because she clearly did not want to talk to them but hey I guessed she had to talk to them at some point.

**Okay so there it is, What do you think about it? Is it any good? sorry it is kinda short. **

**Please Review.**

**The more reviews there are the happier I get. **

**The happier I am the more chapters there will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I am back again. I have had a long time off from writing as I have had a major case of writers block and have been so busy with work and things like that. Anyways back to my story, I have decided to write a story about the diary of the characters of friends like their feelings, thoughts and so on. Enough yapping lets get on with the story.**

**Thought I would give myself a birthday present to everyone else to update, as I haven't updated this one for ages. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 5 - The One With The East German Laundry Detergent - Rachel

October 20, 1994

Dear Diary,

Well first of all I did my own laundry for the first time like ever, and I gotta say it went pretty well although I did turn all of my clothes pink by the end of it but oh well. They all match now and I have lots of clothes for pajamas and just clothes to chill out in at home now. Phoebe thought that it was a great idea that all of my clothes are now the same color kind of annoying really to be honest but that is pheebs always trying to cheer people up esp when they get things wrong. Still pretty annoyed that I unfortunately left a red sock in the clothes I definitely should double check next time and not just glance through it and think that it is alright and nothing is in there.

I can not believe that Woman was trying to steal my cart and machine at one point but did what I knew was best and stood up for myself and told her what was what. Ross was really happy with that one and banged his head on the still open machine when he turned around when I kissed him. He clearly hurt himself when he did that but tried to be cool about it bless him and got a bump on his head.

Then there is Poor Chandler who is trying to break up with Janice, when he knows he won't be able to again so easily. He had so many Coffee's that afternoon I bet he will be awake all night then. Luckily for him Phoebe is a pro and helped him out by somehow saying something to Janice like she did to Tony and they were both fine about the break ups. Clearly Chandler was very happy to be broken up with Janice finally again.

Monica and Joey went on their dates and oh dear did they tear that couple apart or what. I can't believe Joey lied to Monica thinking that she wouldn't find out, So obvious that she would eventually and she did. I guess Joey just likes Angela too much and had to lie to Monica to be able to go out with her again, although it didn't work out too well to be honest because now she does not talk to him at all.

Those guys are all so funny, I am glad that I ended up with such great friends as them. I would do anything for them and they would for me.

**Okay so there it is, What do you think about it? Is it any good? sorry it is kinda short. **

**Please Review.**

**The more reviews there are the happier I get. **

**The happier I am the more chapters there will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I am back again. I have had a long time off from writing as I have had a major case of writers block and have been so busy with work and things like that. Anyways back to my story, I have decided to write a story about the diary of the characters of friends like their feelings, thoughts and so on. Enough yapping lets get on with the story.**

**Thought I would give myself a birthday present to everyone else to update, as I haven't updated this one for ages. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 6 - The One With the Butt. - Chandler.

October 27, 1994

Well first of all that play three words Oh my god. It was very you know what I actually have no words what so ever about that play, just that Joey was okay, wasn't the best but hey that is alright, least he got paid for it and hopefully pay towards his half of the rent this month. I can't believe that Rachel was actually so excited to see his play for a start until it begun they all looked very bored and annoyed with it but we are Joeys friends and have to support him in whatever he wants to do otherwise we are not good friends. At least now he has an agent to help him get job roles and stuff now, Still thought it was funny when she thought that Mon and Rach were actresses too, so funny.

I met aurora at that play too, it was fun for a start but then got boring especially when I found out that she has a husband and a boyfriend already, and then me and gets another one. It was just sex and got boring after a while, definitely had to think about everything and when I found out she had another boyfriend after me I thought that it was it and I couldn't be with her no more it was great whilst it lasted. At first it was great because I thought great just sex no commitment what so ever and then like I said it got annoying so I broke it off, I didn't want to but it was for the best.

Bless Rachel only trying to help out and clean the apartment and then moved some things back to where they shouldn't have been and Monica trying to be a kook hilarious bless her she could not do it, We all have stupid things that we have to do or can not do. She couldn't even use a mug or glass with out a coaster because she was afraid that it would leave watermarks on the table which could happen but then us lot winding her up about it probably didn't help her obsession, I remember her telling me that she could not sleep cause her shoes were in the wrong place.

Joey finally got the part in a movie but he blew it because the director was a bit of a butt hole and Joey was just doing what he was told by showering like he was supposed to be, His part was Al pi chinos butt double. We all thought it was funny for a start and kept making jokes of him about it and stuff. Even he did admit in the end it was quite funny, although he wouldn't tell anybody else that just me. I don't think he wanted to admit to anyone that he didn't do too well to his parents cause he already told them he had gotten the part but he had to tell them eventually cause he said something about they all know what his butt looks like which is quite disturbing to be honest but hey that's joey he comes out with some strange stuff. I can still not believe my eyes when I walked in on him lotioning his butt up, I wish I had actually listened to Monica on that one as I very very horrified about that.

**Okay so there it is, What do you think about it? Is it any good? **

**Please Review.**

**The more reviews there are the happier I get. **

**The happier I am the more chapters there will be.**


End file.
